1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card feeder which includes a feeding assembly formed of a feed roll and a feed table cooperating therewith for advancing the fiber material to a rapidly rotating clothed licker-in of a card, plucking the material emerging from the nip defined between the feed roll and the feed table.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known device of, the above-outlined type, as the fiber beard is torn from the nip defined between the feed roll and the feed table, the fiber material is deflected. During such a handling, the fiber material is, as viewed along its width, irregularly (non-uniformly) roughened which may result in non-uniform densities in the fiber web discharged by the carding machine.